T'avais tout prévu
by Ally-CIA
Summary: T'avais tout prévu... De la main que tu as refusée à ta prétendue mort. Ils y ont cru, ces crétins... J'me dis que si t'avais été moins con, ça aurait été différent. T'as toujours été con, tu sais? OS HP/DM


**Title:** T'avais tout prévu

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire m'appartient, et encore heureux parce que c'est le seul truc qui est à moi dans ce qui suit…

**Pairing:** Draco/ Harry

**Note:** Bon, soyons clairs : Harry = Garçon. Draco = Garçon. Pairing = Draco + Harry. Donc, Garçon + Garçon = Slash. Ceux que ça dérange… - []

**Note 2:** J'ai été folle de joie face au succès de « Si Draco aime Harry » alors j'ai re-planché sur cet OS qui trainait depuis un petit temps, je l'ai terminé, réarrangé, et je vous l'ai servis sur un plateau avec un sourire ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Tu avais tout prévu. Oui, tout.<p>

J'en suis sûr. Ça ne pouvait se passer autrement.

Depuis notre première rencontre, la main que tu as refusée, jusqu'à ta prétendue mort. D'ailleurs, ils y ont tous cru, ces abrutis.

De tes cheveux trop noirs comme les Abysses et tes yeux trop verts comme de l'absinthe à tes putains de sourires, t'avais tout prévu. Et oui, tes sourires sont comme des putains. Ils font plaisir et s'offrent à tous.

Même à moi, il t'est arrivé de m'en offrir, tes sourires. Et je me souviendrais de chacun d'entre eux. Toi, ma Némésis.

C'était ta faute, après tout. Ta décision.

Ta décision de trainer avec une Sang-de-bourbe et un Weasmoche, un traître à son sang.

Je me dis que si t'avais été moins con à ce moment-là, si tu m'avais rencontré avant la sale belette, alors tout aurait été différent.

Tu m'aurais serré la main, tu aurais ri de ma vanne sur les richesses de ces pitoyables rouquins, tu serais allé à Serpentard.

Parce que t'es con, t'as eu le choix, en plus. Et entre les toutous de Gryffondor et les majestueux Serpentard, t'as choisi les Gryffons ! Lorsqu'on m'a raconté ça, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles, tu sais ?

J'ai appris aussi que tu t'étais infiltré dans la salle commune des Serpentard, en deuxième année, juste pour me parler. D'accord. Avec Weasley, sous l'apparence de Goyle et sous prétexte de me nuire. Mais laissons ces petits détails de côté. Tu étais là, et tu étais là pour moi.

En troisième, j'ai eu mal. Pas tellement à cause du coup de poing de la Sang-de-Bourbe, non, elle n'a presque aucune force. Tu te souviens ?

Deux choses m'ont fait mal. D'abord, ton regard quand la Moldue m'a frappé. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le tien m'aurait réduit en poussières. Plus que n'importe quoi, ça m'a fait mal. Comme si c'était toi qui m'avait frappé, sauf que si ça avait été toi, ça m'aurait brûlé. Comme si on m'avait enfoncé des milliers, des millions de poignard dans le ventre.

Ensuite, tes yeux, quand tu les posais sur La Weasley. T'étais con, tu disais que t'étais amoureux d'elle ! Comme si tu pouvais tomber amoureux d'une fille…

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie après. Quelle idée a pu traverser ton esprit tordu pour que tu mettes ton nom dans cette foutue coupe ? Espèce de débile ! Evidemment que t'allais être choisi ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? T'as une chance de cocu depuis le début de ta vie, t'espérais tout de même pas qu'elle allait te faire faux bond à ce moment précis ! A moins que tu n'aies réellement voulu faire ta vedette et participer à ce suicide assisté…

Mais plus tard, quand j'ai appris à mieux te connaître, j'ai compris que tu haïssais cette célébrité, ces journalistes à tes trousses et ces faveurs qu'on te faisait parce que t'allais sauver le monde.

Un dragon ! T'as affronté _un dragon_, bordel! T'aurais dû t'enfuir à toutes jambes, et vite, mais non. Monsieur a sa fierté de Gryffondor ! Courageux, braves et forts. Mon œil…Têtus, fous à lier, obstinés. Dès qu'un panneau multicolore apparait avec inscrit dessus « Danger ! Vous risquez de crever ! », les Gryffondors ne peuvent s'empêcher de foncer dessus !

J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie quand t'as plongé dans le lac. Imbécile. Tu savais pas que c'était plein de sales bestioles ? J'ai rongé mes ongles jusqu'au sang parce que je flippais que tu remontes pas. Pour sauver Weasmoche ! Si ça avait été moi, là-dessous, tu serais quand même venu ?

Ça a du te faire mal quand La Weasley est sortie avec tous ces bouffons ? Parce que même si t'avais flashé sur Chang, tu pensais toujours être dingue de cette belette.

T'es con. Elle s'est tapé presque tous tes potes. Longdubat, Finnigan, Thomas… T'avais pas pigé que c'est toi qu'elle voulait ? A ce moment-là, tu savais pas encore que t'étais amoureux de moi. T'étais con, t'y pouvais rien.

Tout le monde t'a cru fou quand t'es revenu, avec le cadavre de ce Pouffsouffle. Voldemort ! Vivant ! La belle blague… Mais moi, j'te croyais. Parce que c'est chez moi que cette face de serpent logeait.

Tout ça, ça découle de tes choix, tes décisions.

J'ai pas arrêter de te répéter que t'étais con, mais je peux pas dire que je l'ai pas été non plus.

Jusqu'à notre cinquième, j'pensais que je voulais juste être ton ami. N'importe quoi… J'ai réalisé qu'en fait, je voulais plus.

Que je recherchais ton contact dans les couloirs.

C'était un jour, en septième. Bordel, c'était dur. Un an que tu te faisais La Weasley, un an que je la voyais te dévorer du regard et que je te voyais l'embrasser. C'était dur.

On se disputait, je me souviens, je me souviendrais toujours.

J'avais insulté la Belette ou la Sang-de-Bourbe, peut-être les deux. Tu m'as plaqué contre le mur et tu as serré ton poing pour me frapper, tu te souviens ?

J'ai pas eu peur, non. Je savais que t'allais me toucher et j'attendais que ça. Mais tu ne m'as pas frappé. Ton poing est resté suspendu dans l'air. On s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures ? Qu'importe.

Qu'importe, parce que tu m'as embrassé.

Pas comme dans les films où le baiser est langoureux, amoureux et plein de tendresse. Tu m'as mordu la lèvre et un gout métallique et arrivé dans ma bouche. Tu m'as embrassé désespérément, comme un dément, un drogué qui aurait besoin de sa dose. Brutalement, sauvagement. Tu ne t'es arrêté que quelques secondes pour respirer, et pendant ces quelques secondes, mon regard acier a croisé le tien, couleur absinthe. Puis tu as recommencé à m'embrasser.

J'étais pas contre. J'étais heureux.

T'es parti après. Et tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole pendant trente-sept jours. Trente-sept. Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'ai enduré pendant trente-sept jours ? Non, bien sûr.

Tu avais repris le moment de bonheur que tu m'avais offert.

J'ai appris que c'était fini entre toi et La Weasley. Que la Belette ne te parlait plus. Que c'était parce que tu aurais trompé La Weasley avec quelqu'un.

Ça me brisait le cœur autant que ça m'emplissait de joie. Tu n'étais plus avec La Weasley et on ne te prêtait pas à une autre aventure avec quiconque. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tu voulais de moi.

Sauf que tu as recommencé. Et que cette deuxième fois, armé de tout mon courage, je t'ai arrêté. Je voulais des explications. T'es devenu rouge et t'es parti.

Je me suis traité de tous les noms. Ça recommençait. Tu n'allais pas m'approcher pendant un mois. Mais je ne voulais pas. T'es comme une drogue, tu sais ? Une fois qu'on y a goûté, on peut plus s'en passer.

Alors, le lendemain, je t'ai arrêté dans le hall, devant la Grande Salle. T'étais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasmoche, avec qui tu t'étais réconcilié. Je t'ai attrapé par le bras et ma main a atterri dans ta figure. Weasmoche a dégainé sa baguette, mais tu as fait un geste et il l'a rangé. Tu n'as pas réagis à mon coup. Tu leur as demandé d'aller manger sans toi et ils n'ont pas voulu partir. Ils ne voulaient pas te laisser seul avec moi. Ces débiles pensaient que je te voulais du mal. Comme si je le pouvais. Tu leur as hurlé que tu pouvais te débrouiller seul, heureusement que le hall était vide et que tous les élèves étaient partis manger, et ils s'en sont enfin allés.

Alors, tes larmes ont coulé. Une après l'autre. Et tu m'as avoué que tu ne supportais plus d'être mon ennemi. Que tu me voulais, que tu me haïssais de te faire ressentir autant de choses, juste en posant mon regard sur toi. Que c'était trop dur et que j'étais parfaitement en droit de te frapper parce que tu m'avais embrassé. T'étais con, bordel !

Je t'aime aussi, abruti. Tu as continué ton monologue, tu n'avais pas entendu ma déclaration, trop occupé à te morfondre. J'ai hésité à te mettre une deuxième baffe, mais tu t'es arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase.

Tu avais réalisé.

Alors, tu m'as embrassé. Doucement, comme dans les films.

Cette période fut la plus belle de ma vie. Ce n'était pas difficile, en même temps.

Je ne suis pas devenu Mangemort et quand le jour de la Grande Bataille arriva, je te conjurais de ne pas y aller. De rester avec moi et de laisser les autres se démerder. Mais t'as pas voulu. T'as toujours été con, tu sais ?

Tu te battais comme un diable, cherchant Voldemort des yeux. Je savais que tu gardais un œil sur moi, prêt à intervenir si ça tournait mal pour moi, tout comme je le faisais.

J'ai adoré tes yeux ce jour-là. J'aime tes yeux en général, parce qu'ils sont couleur absinthe, mon alcool préféré depuis toi. Mais je les ai aimés encore plus ce jour-là parce que tant que je voyais leur délicieuse couleur, je savais que t'étais en vie.

Puis tu l'as tué. Tout le monde t'a acclamé en capturant les quelques Mangemorts survivant.

Puis tu es tombé. Tout le monde a cru que t'étais mort. Tu les as bien eu sur ce coup-là, même moi, j'ai failli y croire.

Mais si t'étais vraiment mort, tu serais pas avec moi, là, maintenant, dans cet hôtel Moldu. Oui, tu avais tout prévu pour qu'on reste ensemble.

oOo

- Il est mignon, l'occupant de la 216…

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

- Tu crois que je pourrais…

Elle regarda sa collègue et lui dit d'un ton catégorique.

- Non, oublie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il doit être gay. Il parle d'un Harry tout le temps.

- Un ami, peut-être ?

- Ouais, c'est ça… De plus, tu oublies l'endroit où tu travailles…

- Il ne doit pas être si fou que ça…

- Il parle de magie !

L'occupant de la cellule 216, un blond dont personne ne savait rien, avait été repêché dans un bar où il débitait des histoires de baguettes, de magie, d'une école de sorcier et d'un Harry qui était le Sauveur du Monde. Depuis cinq ans qu'il était là, on le pensait sans espoirs. A raison. Ceux qui entraient dans cet asile spécialisé n'en sortaient que très rarement et souvent, c'était pour un monde meilleur.


End file.
